


Broken Order

by Merfilly



Series: A New Order [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the decision to turn Ahsoka out, Plo Koon takes a different path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Order

**Author's Note:**

> Tweaking event surrounding Ahsoka's trial. Yes, Plo Koon questioned her, but... sometimes, a man can see his mistakes immediately.

Plo strode out of the Council chamber on the heels of the decision, not staying to deal with the fallout. He had very important business to attend, which involved breaking several laws and committing treason of his own.

He was not expecting Obi-Wan to fall into step with him from a run.

"Master," the younger man began.

"You may not wish to associate with me," was the only warning he would give Qui-Gon's student.

"I do if you have a plan how to undo this travesty that is certain to push Anakin even further into his despair over this war."

Plo stopped and looked down at his colleague. "Obi-Wan, would you say that the Jedi Order is in danger? From more than just the war, from losing ourselves in the violence?"

"I would say the violence is the key danger, Plo. We are all meeting a challenge none of us have truly prepared for, and finding new means to anchor against the darkness that it brings," Obi-Wan said sincerely.

"Can the Order overcome this?" Plo pressed.

"Overcome? That is a sign of violence itself, my friend. And I say no. The only way the Order will come through this intact is if we adapt and evolve," Obi-Wan said.

Plo considered for a long moment, than began his walk once more. "Assist me, Obi-Wan. We must rescue the child first, and then… then we shall have to decide how best to mend the frayed thing our Order has become."

`~`~`~`~`

The Wolfpack had their orders. They would wait, right up until the last, bitter moment, but if the verdict went against Ahsoka, they were to move immediately.

And moving they were, even as Skywalker brought in the true traitor. Before the Council had a chance to speak in her ear, to offer her a return to the fold, there was a distraction in the city, drawing Jedi attention and the Home Guard away from the newly released Ahsoka Tano.

"Commander," Wolffe said in her ear as he and his brothers surrounded her. "General Plo Koon had us waiting to act. I know the verdict has been nullified, but we stand at your service now."

"But I'm not a Jedi, and he didn't stop it," she said in confusion.

"He couldn't, and he says he wishes us to take you somewhere safe." Wolffe carefully pulled her lightsabers out. "General Kenobi gave us these for you."

She was confused, but in the end, she went with them, hoping Obi-Wan, at least, found a way to make this right with her own Master.

`~`~`~`~`

The abduction, as many viewed Ahsoka's sudden disappearance, was met with shock and anger from those who had worked with her… and resignation from many of the weary Jedi. That, more than anything, had Kit and Aayla both seeking Anakin out to offer their resources in finding her.

Only, once they got to where they expected him to be, the man was not there, and the quarters, which opened to reveal Kenobi instead, were mostly bare.

"I did not expect to find either of you here," Obi-Wan said, looking far more tired than a man who had been in Temple for days should look.

"I did not have an immediate assignment," Kit said. 

"And I came, to offer help, when word broke. Bly and my troops are in standby as we plan for breaking a blockade," Aayla told him. "Can we aid Skywalker to help find Tano?"

"I, and Aayla, are rather perturbed by how all of this happened. I recall being assured it would never truly come to harming the girl, and yet…" Kit looked pained as a Member of the Council. "I was led to believe the trial, if she was given to it, would help end the hounding of the Senate to have control over Jedi affairs, and prove where our loyalty was."

"Kit told me that they not only found her guilty, but were going to sentence her to death, on circumstantial evidence," Aayla said. "This is not how Jedi act. Since when do we place one of our own, especially one not even fully trained, at the mercy of others, in order to preserve our Order? There had to be a better way."

Obi-Wan sighed ever so softly, accepting everything that was said as truth.

"Walk with me to the hangar, please. I must return to my unit swiftly, but… I have some answers I will share in confidence with you."

The Temple was quite empty as they moved, but it wasn't until he was in the hangar, with his ship warming up, that Obi-Wan spoke again. "The Jedi Order is losing sight of its purpose, has been for longer than this war has raged," he said in a low voice under the noise of his ship.

Aayla frowned, then crossed her arms and nodded. "So it has, and the war only shows the fractures more clearly."

"How does this pertain to Tano?" Kit asked.

"She is safe. She will continue to fight for the Republic, for the _Vod'e_ as she would say, as she is very much a part of them. However, given the absolute betrayal that was our handing her over to the tribunal, she was offered another way, separate from us." Obi-Wan looked from one to the other. "Make your way to Plo Koon, as you can, quietly. More, I will not say."

Kit's head tipped to one side; he had a long association with the venerable Master. Aayla, seeing Kit make the decision to listen to those words, made up her mind to do so as well.

`~`~`~`~`

Plo looked at his long-time friend, and the very capable woman with him, head tipped just enough to give a visual cue that he was contemplating why they had come.

"Obi-Wan sent you?" he asked again, to verify.

"He would not tell us why, merely to come speak to you. We're en route to Aayla's command ship, with orders for Kamino after," Kit answered.

"Tell me, my friend, what do you think of the current state of the Order?" the much older Jedi Master asked.

"I am beyond words for what has happened, and for the continued war, and the disregard I see in some units toward the lives of those who have no choice in any of it," Kit said.

"That is my feeling as well, Master," Aayla told him. "With an added belief that we have lost the very tenet of compassion, in too many cases."

Carefully weighing his words, Plo Koon responded slowly. "I mean to remake an Order, one with a simpler code built around the true responsibility we bear to our fellow sentients. I have enlisted Ahsoka to begin this, under cover of being a diplomatic envoy from the faction of Senators who wish peace. If you are uneasy with this choice, I beg you to listen no more."

Kit shifted his weight, his tentacles twitching in anticipation. Likewise, Aayla's lekku were moving, despite being restrained by the banding on them.

"We are with you," she answered for them both, and Plo saw one more piece of truth as he realized this pair had forged a bond far beyond what was appropriate under the old ways.

"I hope, my friends, to bring the Order fully to our way of thinking, but fear it may not happen. Are you certain?"

"We are," Kit said, reaching out to grasp his friend's shoulder to reinforce the vow in those words. Plo reached out and placed a hand on both of theirs, accepting that he had two more allies.

He could only hope it was soon enough to save something out of the nebulous fall he saw ahead of them all.


End file.
